The Strange Girl
by countingclouds
Summary: Alice O'Connor is one of the few people that believe the Winchesters are real. She hunts them down and convinces them to let her join them. Will Castiel and the brothers be able to withstand Alice's charm?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice walked around her small room pondering whether she should pray to Castiel. There was no doubt that he would hear her prayers, but it was rumored he only ever answered the prayers of the Winchesters. Could he really answer hers?

She couldn't see the harm in trying, but what if he knew the real reason behind why she prayed. If Castiel didn't come then it was fine. That small chance that he might excited her beyond extent though. He just had to come.

"Castiel if you are listening, I need you to come. There's a problem and I think my little sister was possessed (Which was true). I've already tried contacting the Winchesters, but they couldn't make it out. I'm scared Castiel. Please come." She prayed quietly hoping her parents would not awaken.

Alice waited patiently. She tried sitting in her chair, lying in her bed, and doing hand stands on her floor, but he never came. Maybe there is no Castiel. He must just have been some legend Sam and Dean made up to cover up their work with another demon. "It figures," she said to herself.

She left her room to brush her teeth and get ready for bed hoping she wouldn't run into any of her family members. They all thought she was weird for keeping up with the Winchesters, but what they did was magnificent. If only everyone else realized just how many times they had saved them, then they would be grateful. Sadly most people didn't know about them and thought they only a myth . There were no real pictures of them either although a man did show up on the most wanted with the name Dean Winchester. He was most likely just some wannabe trying to give Dean a bad name.

As Alice finished getting ready for bed, she slowly walked back into her room, trying to fix her bra. She turned on her light and got into bed. Maybe if she prayed one more time he would hear her. So she did, but made it much shorter this time.

The next morning Alice looked around the room anxiously, hoping maybe the angel did come. She glanced in every corner of her room and even ran to open her closet, but he had not come. After getting dressed for school with her usual skinny jeans, toms, and t-shirt from the many states she had visited, she turned on the news trying to find any sign of Sam or Dean. There was a mysterious sighting of two so-called FBI agents in Salem, Virginia which was just forty-five minutes from where Alice lived. "I guess this means no school for me today," she mumbled to her cat, Wally.

She walked out of her room and kissed her parents goodbye and got into her Mazda. Hopefully the school wouldn't call her mom and ask why she was absent. This wasn't the first time she had skipped school to try to find the Winchesters.

Alice drove listening to the music on her phone. The trip wasn't too bad, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. When she finally got to Salem she had no idea of where to look first, but her stomach growling made her decide to check a diner.

She took her seat and ordered an egg salad sandwich. While she waited she noticed a very tall man sitting with a shorter one wearing a trench coat. The shorter one had dark hair that was going in every direction and sat up straight. He had ordered nothing and was listening to the other man. The taller one was talking hastily while devouring a salad. He had long reddish-brown hair and was hunched over. They seemed like exact opposites yet there they were talking. Well the tall one was talking, and the short one was listening.

By the time her egg salad sandwich came, the two men had gotten up and sat with another man. He had short hair and was smaller than the taller man, but taller than the one with the trench coat. All three of them seemed very suspicious and she wondered if they were the Winchesters. They certainly fit the part, but her thoughts were interrupted by a fat man who came stumbling towards her table.

"Hi, my name is Henry. You sure look pretty. Can I pay for your meal?" the grotesque man asked.

"Ummm... I would prefer you didn't. I can take care of it myself, but thanks though."

"Please I truly insist!"

The man was starting to raise his voice, and Alice thought it best to just let him pay. "Okay. Here." She handed him the bill and walked out of the diner. She had parked her car in the alley beside it and brusquely made her was to the Mazda. She reached into her pocket to pull out her keys, but Henry was right beside her and grabbing her wrist. "Let me go," Alice demanded.

"No. I didn't just pay for your bill out of kindness. I expect you to keep me company the rest of the day," he whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden she saw the tall man from the diner with the smaller man not wearing the trench coat. The smaller man spoke first. "Let her go. She's not who you have a problem with remember." He brought out a shotgun and aimed it at them.

Henry wrenched her arm further behind her back which put Alice over the edge. She wasn't some damsel in distress. If she wanted to she could have gotten out of Henry's hold a long time ago, but didn't want to hurt the man if it wasn't necessary. It now seemed like it was necessary. She slammed the arm he wasn't holding into his nose. Spinning around she kicked him in the shin causing him to fall to the ground. Then she punched him twice in the face. Henry was now lying in a giant puddle with blood oozing out of his nose.

The two men stood there with wide eyes. "Well I guess she didn't need our help after all, Dean," the taller man said.

"Wait your name is Dean?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's Dean and I'm Sam." Alice started jumping up and down laughing. She could not believe her luck. What were the odds of her actually finding them? She thought to herself.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah how do you know our names?" Dean asked with a deep voice that almost seemed unnatural.

"Are you kidding me? I know about almost everything you guys have done! You saved the world countless of times!" Alice was thrilled. She just couldn't contain it anymore. She ran straight up to them and hugged them both.

"Uh why are you hugging us?"

"Because Dean you guys actually exist. Everyone said that the Winchesters were just myth, but I believed in you guys!"

"Well that's good to know, but can you please let us go. We don't even know who you are."

"My name is Alice O'Connor. I'm a senior at Blacksburg High. My favorite color is magenta. I'm studying to be a dental hygienist, and I am about 5"9'."

"Okay that was way too much information, but nice to meet you Alice. Now me and Sammy have some stuff to do so...ummm... bye," Dean said turning around toward the Impala.

"Wait you guys can't leave just yet. I've been looking for you both for over a year now. You guys must be working something. Take me with you please!"

Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. He doubted Dean would let her go with them because she did not fit in Dean's category as hot. She wasn't bad-looking with black curly hair going to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She had a round face with a small nose and full lips. Alice had broad shoulders with a slim waist. She did not fit Dean's small petite taste in women. It was a shame because she looked like she would be fun to have around.

"I'm sorry you can't come with us. It's dangerous and anything could happen," Dean said unapologetically.

"Well we could always have Cas tag along and keep an eye on her," Sam offered.

"Oh my goodness, Castiel is real?" Alice almost screamed causing the boys to flinch.

"Yes he's real."

"I have to meet him! He is my hero."

"Come on Dean let her come. Maybe if she sees what it's really like she won't follow us anymore," Sam said a little too convincingly.

"Fine you can come, but no more screaming!"

Alice sat in the back of the Impala practically vibrating in her seat. She was so excited to finally meet Castiel. I wonder if he was everything she expected he would be. Carry On Wayward Son came on through the radio and she immediately started singing with Dean. When the song was finished Dean smiled back at her approvingly.

"It's nice to finally have someone who appreciates good music in this car, Sammy," Dean said smirking at Sam.

"You guys obviously don't know what you are talking about."

"What are you kidding me? This is classic man."

"The only thing classic about it is that it happened in the past." The boys continued to argue for an hour until all of a sudden there was a swoosh sound and Castiel was in the car.

"This arguing is irrelevant at the moment." he said with his monotone voice. Cas had failed to realize that there was a girl in the backseat with him whom had fallen asleep during the boys bickering.

"Don't worry about it Cas. Have you met Alice yet?" Dean questioned.

"Whose Alice?"

"The girl sitting right beside you."

"Oh. No, I have not."

"Well she is asleep now so don't wake her up."

"Where did she come from?"

"Well, Cas, you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"I believe you were trying to be sarcastic."

"Whatever, Cas. We met her at the diner. She's a real big fan of yours so don't be too mean."

"I don't understand."

"What Dean is trying to say is be nice to her? Treat her like you treat us, " Sam intervened.

"How do I treat you?"

Dean began to get annoyed, "You know what never mind, okay?"

"Fine," and with that Castiel left leaving Dean, Sam, and Alice in the Impala driving to West Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning by the time Alice woke up. Dean had parked the Impala in a parking lot and fell asleep. Sam on the other hand was eating a fruit salad and watching the cars pass by.

"Hey,what time is is?" Alice asked with sleep still evident in her voice.

Sam glanced at his phone quickly and said, "Uh... it is 5:42."

"Wow! Why are you up so early?"

"Castiel dropped by around three while everyone was sleeping and woke me up. Dean's snoring kept me up."

"Wait Castiel was here?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked worn out, Alice."

Alice couldn't believe he was here. "I can't believe I missed him!"

"You were asleep all night," Sam replied while chewing on a grape. After he finished his fruit salad he said goodnight to Alice and fell asleep. But Alice was wide awake.

She concentrated on Dean's light snoring and the sound of small animals running around in the tree above them. Eventually Alice started to doze off.

A loud noise woke Sam up several hours later. Dean's head was resting against the horn. "Dean, wake up. You're pressing the horn."

"Ah son of a bitch. We were suppose to be in town by 12, but it's already 12. Damn it! Sam why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asked impatiently.

Stretching Sam soon replied,"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was my brother's keeper."

"But you technically are Sam! I mean without you Dean would be lost," Alice intervened suddenly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just shut up so I can drive," Dean said putting an end to any conversation as he pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the bumpy road.

The drive to Charleston was uneventful. Dean kept singing along to the music, and Sam kept telling him to shut up. Dean eventually stopped after Sam started to sing along too.

When they finally arrived in Charleston it was one o'clock. Dean wasn't too happy about it, but Sam did his best to lighten the mood. "Can you get Cas, Dean?"

"Why am I the only damn one that prays to Cas?" Dean yelled. Sam just stared at him waiting for his small rant to be over.

"Well Alice could do it, but he doesn't know who she is so he probably wouldn't come. So that leaves you."

"Fine whatever. Castiel, get your ass down here." They waited for a while, but the car got hot so everyone got out.

All three of them waited patiently leaning against the Impala. After a couple minutes, they had not seen anything. So Dean said, "See I knew he wouldn't come. This was point-" , Dean stopped seeing Cas standing there looking at the three of them quietly. "How long have you been standing there, Cas?"

"Two minutes and thirty-three seconds"

"You were here the whole time, and you didn't think of saying anything?"

"I thought we were all waiting for something," Cas said taking a turn looking everyone in the eye. When he got to Alice, he paused. She was staring at him with wide eyes and a giant smile.

"Oh God!"

"I'm not God."

Alice was so happy she finally got to see Castiel. She ran towards him and knocked him down. She had only meant to hug him, but he was caught off guard. The angel was confused and looked down at the girl that was now lying on top of him. She was very peculiar.

"Damn it, Alice. I thought we discussed how you shouldn't hug people any more," Dean said while walking to Cas and Alice and helping Alice to her feet.

"I'm sorry that'll be the last hug. I promise."

"It better be otherwise you are getting booted."

"Yes, sir!" Alice said standing up straighter and saluting him. Castiel did not understand the weird ways humans communicated.

"Why have you called me, Dean?" Cas asked while still glancing at Alice.

"We need you to tag along on this job and watch out for Alice."

"Why is Alice a demon of some kind?"

"No of course not. It's just that she's inexperienced, and we figured you're good back up."

"Okay."

"So stick close to her." Castiel walked up to Alice and stood as close as he possibly could. Alice didn't seem to mind it and followed Dean and Sam to the hotel room.

"Hey, what's the job anyway?" Alice asked curiously.

"We are trying to find out why all the jackolanterns are hurting people," Sam answered before Dean had the chance.

"Um and you think this could be dangerous?"

"We have no idea what it is yet. So yes we think it could be dangerous." Everyone got quiet as they walked up to the hotel counter.


	3. Chapter 3

This hotel was no different then any of the other ones they stayed in, but this time there were three beds. Dean didn't even know they had rooms with three beds.

Alice immediately ran to the one next to the window while Sam nonchalantly walked over to the bed farthest from the door. Dean's had no choice, but to have the one closest to the door. There were questionable stains on the carpet some of the stains even looked like blood. And the paint was peeling and faded, but no one complained.

Dean sat at one of the chairs and grabbed their father's journal. He had no idea where to start looking. "Hey do you think it could just be some ghost possessing pumpkins?" he asked Sam.

Sam walked over to Dean and started discussing it. Alice immediately felt left out. There she was just sitting on the lumpy bed while Dean and Sam talked quietly, and Cas was in charge of getting food. "Maybe it's some kind of pumpkin monster!" she offered trying to be helpful.

"That's probably not it, Alice," Sam answered without glancing at her. "Why don't you go check on Cas for us?"

"Umm yeah...sure." Alice walked out to cold night looking for Cas. She had no idea where he had gone to get the food. Maybe there was a drug store around the corner.

When Alice finally got to one of the only drug stores in town, she opened the heavy door and got hit with the scent of burnt coffee and candy. She looked around until she noticed Cas holding the cashier by the collar demanding pie. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"Every place I go the workers refuse to give me pie. He doesn't understand. I need pie. Dean likes pie very much and will not be happy if I do not come back with it," Cas said without taking his eyes off the cashier.

"Just let the guy go and we can go get pie from somewhere else, okay?"

"That had not crossed my mind."

"See I am useful," Alice said to herself hoping the angel hadn't heard. "Come on let's go before he calls the cops." The two walked out holding bags of chips and a case of beer. They eventually found another store that sold pie, but Alice made Cas wait outside just in case they were also out.

As they walked back into the room, Alice noticed all the lights were off. "The boys fell asleep," she whispered to Cas. They put the stuff away in cabinets and the fridge trying to be as quiet as possible. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Angels don't need to sleep."

"Won't you get bored just sitting here all night."

"No," Cas answered while walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Oh okay." Alice went and fixed the bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back out Cas was in the same place staring blankly ahead. "Goodnight ,Castiel."

"Goodnight, Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up before anyone else had. He looked at his brother holding his pillow below his head and softly snoring like he always did. Then he looked at Alice with her arms above her head and her mouth wide open. He looked around the rest of the room and saw Castiel looking out the window.

"Have you been up all night?" Sam asked getting out of bed and walking towards the angel.

"Yes."

"Did you get the food?"

"Yes," Cas replies still staring out the window.

"Are you all right?"

"Alice is very nice."

"Yes, she is. Did you guys talk while you went out?"

"Yes."

"What about?" Sam was getting annoyed with the one word replies.

"Pie mostly and how she was excited to have found us."

"Sounds... nice," and with that Sam walked into the bathroom.

Dean and Alice didn't wake up till an hour later, when the sun was finally up. They both got ready and everyone except Castiel ate potato chips with Apple pie for breakfast. Alice kept looking at Cas between bites wondering what he had done all night. "Castiel, how was your night?"

"It was fine," Castiel replied still staring out the window.

"So you didn't get bored?"

"No. I was able to watch all of you're souls while you slept."

Dean began to choke on some of his pie and said, "Man, that's kind of creepy."

"How so?" Castiel asked looking at Dean and tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Well you just stared at us while we slept. Wouldn't you find it weird if someone just stared at you?"

"I'm not sure. No one ever has." Dean looked around the group and winked at everyone. Suddenly everything got quiet, and Dean, Sam, and Alice all stared at Cas.

Castiel didn't notice at first because he was looking out the window again, but when he turned to ask Sam a question he realized everyone was staring. He looked at Sam and Dean for a while, but then started looking at Alice.

Alice started feeling uncomfortable. Why was he only staring back at her? Was something on her face? She started wiping her face with her hand which seemed to break Castiel's train of thought. "You're right it is very odd to have people stare at you," Cas told Dean.

"I told you, man! Anyway so I'm thinking it's a good time to go to the precinct and ask about these murders."

"Really?! I'm so excited. I finally get to see you guys in action!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Well not exactly. You and Sam are going to go talk to the families. Cas and I are going to the police station."

"Oh... well that's still fine by me! Sam, when are leaving?"

Sam looked a little taken back but answered," Whenever you're ready to go."

"Yay this is going to be so fun! Come on, Sam," and with that Alice went running out of the hotel door towards the impala.

"She's certainly and energetic human," Cas told Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, but she means well. Sam, keep an eye on her. Cas, can you get us to the station?"It always surprised Sam when Cas could just disappear like that. Dean was used to it by now though.

After Sam grabbed one of his fake IDs and his coat, he walked out to see Alice in the Impala talking on her phone. He didn't want to interrupt her so he waited by the motel door.

"Listen, Mom. I'm okay! I finally found the Winchesters... No, they aren't pedophiles-Mom, I don't have time to argue with you right now!... Okay. I love you too. Bye." Alice hung up the phone aggressively.

Sam walked to the Impala slowly not wanting to get yelled at. "Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah totally. Let's go!"


End file.
